


Vague

by HopeyHope



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, What is love, shinrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeyHope/pseuds/HopeyHope
Summary: Shinju is still having trouble understanding his white day role so Rindou helps him.
Relationships: Rindou/Shinju (Black Star -Theater Starless-)
Kudos: 6





	Vague

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is very self indulgent and sappy lol

The White Day performance was fast approaching as Team P worked to get their show together. It had been going pretty smoothly for the most part, everyone slipping into their roles easily. Only Shinju seemed to be having a few problems. Rindou wasn’t sure whether or not it was just because of his nerves but he knew how bad Shinju wanted to pull off this centre role.

Rehearsals had long ended as Rindou took a drink from his water bottle as he made his way back from the change rooms. When he returned to the practice room he was surprised to find Shinju still there.

He stood in the middle of room with a complicated expression on his face, looking to be deep in thought as he just stared at the floor. He didn’t even notice Rindou was there. Rindou moved over to his bag and folded his practice clothes into it. When he zipped it closed the sudden sound caused Shinju to jump and turn to him in surprise.

“Ah sorry.” Rindou apologised for startling him, looking back at Shinju, those bright orange eyes clearly concerned about something.

“How come you’re still here, something the matter?” Rindou asked.

“I’m still just... thinking.”

Rindou smiled fondly at him. He hadn’t known Shinju would have this much trouble grasping his role when he assigned it, but he knew Shinju would pull it off in the end. He always did.

“I just don’t know if I’m portraying ‘love’ correctly.” Shinju muttered. “Also... I don’t believe your answer from yesterday, I mean, you must’ve had more first hand experience with love.” Shinju added, crossing his arms and directing a pout at Rindou.

“I really haven’t.” Rindou laughed quietly. “What makes you think I’m lying?”

Shinju had been asking everyone about their love experiences the day before, he’d seemed particularly shocked when Rindou admitted to not having many. Shinju averted his gaze and his brows furrowed further, he looked like he was debating whether or not to say anything before mumbling.

“Cause I mean, you’re really handsome and stuff so surely a lot of girls like you... I mean look at how many fans you have.” Shinju continued to pout at him, a slight blush now dusting his cheeks. 

Rindou paused, not expecting such a display. He sighed before smiling and stepping forward, stopping once he was beside Shinju. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“That’s not all there is to it, I’m thankful for all my beautiful fans but that isn’t the same.” Rindou assured him.

“But a lot of girls do like you then.” Shinju mumbled, his tone almost sounding jealous. Rindou found this surprising, taking a moment to think of a response.

“I wouldn’t know, love is different for everyone.”

“How do you know if you’re in love with someone then?” Shinju suddenly asked, a determination in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

Rindou paused again, the sudden intensity of Shinju’s gaze throwing him off. They were close as Rindou kept his hand on Shinju’s shoulder. The question interested Rindou, somehow it didn’t feel like Shinju was asking about his role anymore. It sounded like he was asking Rindou directly.

“You’ll know. It’s not really something that can be explained.” Rindou smiled warmly, feeling his heart dully beating away in his chest.

“Argh, that’s too vague! I need an example or something!” Shinju complained, turning fully to Rindou only to freeze when he also realised how closely together they were standing. Rindou watched as Shinju’s features turned a beautiful shade of pink, his brows furrowing when Rindou just stared at him.

“You’re teasing me aren’t you...”

“I don’t mean to, I’m just trying to help.” Rindou said, amused. He reached a hand out to push a stray strand of hair behind Shinju’s ear. His hair was always a mess after practice. Shinju seized up at his touch as Rindou let his fingers linger, shifting to hold Shinju’s cheek.

Their closeness and the feeling of Shinju’s soft skin triggered something in Rindou. The longer he looked at the young man in front of him the warmer his chest felt. 

“You wanted an example?” Rindou whispered, the question leaving his lips before he could really think about it. Shinju was still frozen to the spot, eyes watching Rindou curiously.

“Y-yeah?” Shinju stuttered, unsure what was happening. Rindou moved his thumb along Shinju’s jawline to his chin, lifting it slightly when he leaned forward. Shinju quickly caught on to what Rindou was doing, his hands balling into fists and eyes squeezing shut in anticipation. Rindou smiled at how cute it was before his own eyes fell closed, a sweet kiss being placed on Shinju’s lips.

When Rindou pulled back he was amused to find that Shinju still had his eyes firmly closed shut, face now flaring red.

“How was that?” Rindou questioned quietly. Shinju’s eyes slowly fluttered opened at his words, pouting cutely. 

“My heart feels like it’s going to explode...”

“See. Now you can channel that feeling into what you feel for Zinaida.” Rindou smiled, about to move away when Shinju quickly throwing his arms around his neck stopped him.

“You’re not Zinaida though.” Shinju mumbled, his air suddenly feeling different. Rindou let Shinju push his body close to his. He could feel the thumping of Shinju’s heart against his own chest, the feeling causing his own heartbeat to quicken.

“I feel like this... because of you.”

Rindou felt his face warm at the words, Shinju’s honesty making even him falter. Rindou wasn’t sure what had made him go through with kissing Shinju, but now that he had he couldn’t exactly act indifferent anymore. He’d always had his suspicions about how Shinju felt about him, and it seemed like he had been correct. Shinju gazed at him longingly and it was clear what he wanted.

Ever so slowly, Shinju leaned forward, as if silently asking for permission before their mouths met. His kiss was hesitant at first, barely making contact with Rindou’s soft lips. The arms around Rindou gradually tightened though as Shinju gained confidence, kissing him properly.

For someone with no experience he was surprisingly good. Rindou moved to return the gesture, his arms loosely wrapping around Shinju’s lower back. Shinju’s heart continued to beat loudly as Rindou held him even closer, forgetting where they were entirely.

When they eventually broke apart, Rindou was surprised to be greeted with a smirk.

“So, this wasn’t just to help me with my role right?” Shinju teased.

“Y-you can interpret it however you want.” Rindou fumbled, suddenly distracted by how nice Shinju’s body felt against his.

“Heheh thanks then.” Shinju beamed, squeezing Rindou into a quick hug before releasing him and stepping back. A soft blush was still on his cheeks as he gazed at Rindou, looking like there was more he wanted to say. 

“... I think I understand ‘love’ better now after all.” He admitted with a grin.

“That’s good. I’m looking forward to seeing how you incorporate it into your performance.” Rindou smiled back, quickly having composed himself again. 

Their eyes met, the two of them silently coming to a mutual understanding. Rindou really hadn’t had much experience with love, but he knew that the warm feeling he currently had in his heart had to mean something.


End file.
